Creepy Annoyances & Dirty Little Secrets
by JustHopeful
Summary: AU Mikayla is a famous popstar who couldn't ask for anything...except, for Miley Stewart to leave her alone. What will Mikayla do to get her to stop and what is Mikayla's secret she hides from everyone? Rated T for future chapters. Read & Review please!
1. Hiding

**A/N: So, this is a new story I have been working on for some time. It will be Mikayla centric. Lately, I have been hooked on the Miley/Mikaya pairing, so it might be Mikiley, it might now. Mikayla doesn't know Miley is Hannah Montana like in the Hannah Montana series. But Miley doesn't hate Mikayla and Mikayla is still a popstar.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana or it's characters. I also do not own any celebrities mentioned. But I do own any original characters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mikayla! There you are!" A high-pitched annoying voice I knew yelled. I climbed out of the dumpster and meekly coughed out a 'hi'. The girl helped me out of the dirty container of trash. She smiled. Miley and I started walking slowly out of the lonely Burbank alley.

It was quiet for some awkward moments until she asked, "So, Mikayla why were you in the dumps right now? You do know we have to meet up Traci at Millions of Milkshakes soon? Right?"I stared at her for what seemed like hours. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh Miley, I was in the dumpster trying to get away from you! Ha ha ha, Miley aren't we just great friends!'

You see, Miley and I have known each other for a long time. I happen to be a famous popstar and she's just a regular girl. Ever since the 'jake inccedent' where she was jealous that I was trying to date hot actor Jake Ryan, we have talked a few times. I lived in the same neighborhood for three years in a city near Burbank, but then I had to move to Malibu where Miley lived. She was so fun at first, but then she quickly went to annoying each time I would see her. She was always wierd and asked to see my old school yearbooks, my baby pictures, and also that one time I caught her looking through my diary. She's so creepy! Ever since, I tried to avoid her at all who I introduce her to always says, 'Oh Mikayla! What are you talking about! Miley is the best! She's not a creeper." I guess Miley only does this to me.

Miley grabbed my hand and looked me directly in the eyes. I want to flinch away, but her blue-gray eyes caught my gaze. "Mikayla, is something bothering you. It seems you've been avoiding me lately. Is it something I did?"She looked as though she was about to cry. I couldn't take crying like that. I have three weaknesses; Miley's breathtaking eyes, crying, and pickles.

I sighed, "No. I'm just PMS-ing right now. It's not your fault at all." She hugged me and I wiped away the tears I caused. Why do I feel so bad? I want her away right now, but I don't want to hurt her. I then realized we were a block from Millions Of Milkshakes. I tapped her and whispered, "Miles, stop crying, unless you want us to make the front page news." Miley then smiled brightly and laughed like nothing happened. It's so weird how she seems so used to paparazzi.

A few paparazzi pictures later we were at Millions of Milkshakes. I looked around looking for my Traci. She wasn't here. I took out my cell phone and called her.

She immediately ansered in her nasally voice, "Hey Mikayla, I'm sorry I'm running late. I have to do a publicity thing today with a Jonas Brother. I didn't think I could make it so I sent Jake to go with you guys."

"Traci! Are you out of your mind! You sent Jake Ryan! Why didn't you send Mike Standley, Dakota Fanning, Sonny Monroe, or John Travolta for all I care?"

"Mikayla I gotta go. I'll make it up to you later, okay. Love ya, bye!"

She hung up. I think my heart was being shoved up my throat right now. Why would Traci send Jake Ryan instead? She knows Miley dated him for a while, then without knowing I dated him for about three months. Seriously, this is going to scream awkward.

I sighed and turned to tell Miley the news, "Miley, I'm sorry, but Ja-" I looked around. No Miley. A smile crept to my face. Finally, no Miley! Then I completely freaked out. Oh My God! I lost Miley! Where is she! She could be kidnapped by now! How will I ever forgive myself! I'm going to be the reason why beloved Miley Stewart was dead.

"Mikayla are you okay?"

Wait what?

Miley was standing there was a freakin' milkshake in her hand! She just smiled and sipped her stupid drink.

"Where were you!? I was just freaking out because you were gone!" I half yelled and half asked.

I must have looked like an idiot in there.

"Mikayla, you were taking long, so I ordered the milkshakes already. See, yours is on our table. Don't worry Jake is making sure nobody takes your drink."

I stuttered, "J-Ja-Jake Ryan?"

* * *

**So please review & tell me what you think!**


	2. Vain Vain Vain

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry, I haven't updated. I had ALL my chapters written up, then someone who was using my computer literally deleted them on accident. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So, I'll just shut up now and let you read.**

* * *

The beautiful green eyes I once looked at with passion met my browns. All those good times with him were literally flooding back with speed. Shit. I like him.

"Hello Mikayla." _He_ spoke.

I sat down next to Miley to avoid possible awkwardness with Jake Ryan.

"Hi, Jake. I'm surprised you're here." I finally responded.

Two minutes of awkward silence and silent sipping of drinks followed.

Annoying Miley finally broke it, "So, Jake I heard your movie has been a great in the box-office."

As expected, Jake's eyes lit up and of course because someone mentioned him.

"Yeah, I'm like so getting more popular than Shia LaBeouf. He could kiss my ass!" He burst out.

"I also got a lead part in a movie with Taylor Momsen, One word, Hot!" He again yakked on and on."

As weird it sounds, Miley was actually listening intently. I thought she dumped his ass for being conceited. Ugh, I seriously just want Jake _freakin'_ Ryan to shut his narcissistic ass up. I know, I know a little over usage of cuss words, but it's true. It's like he can't go one minute without looking at himself, bragging about himself, or making up stories. I mean, who wants _that_ as a boyfriend? I thought boyfriends were supposed to cheer you up when you are down, stay on the phone all night until you fall asleep, or who keeps assuring me I'm his only. Now that's what I wanted, but no, I got an ass instead.

"Oh, it's time for Mikayla and I to go. Bye Jake." I heard Miley announce.

It seemed like when she said that I bounced out of the Milkshake shop and once again, Miley and I were alone. I could say this is the first time I am not annoyed by her. I mean, she did get us out of there. We walked two streets down when I lied, "I gotta go home. My limo ride is already coming down this way and I have major things to do." I crossed my fingers hoping she would believe, but I guess she didn't.

"Mikayla wannna sleep over at my house?!" she burst out.

"Uh, I can't."

"Come on, just one night!" she pleaded.

"No."

"There's going to be pickles! I know how much you love them!" she again begged. She then did those adorable puppy eyes. Let's just say I was won over by her eyes. This is seriously sad for me; I was sold with a cute face. Nice going, Mikayla.

**----------------------- HM ---------------------------**

A forty-six minute limo ride, a bag of chips, and one restroom stop later, we were at the Stewart household. I've never actually been inside Miley's house, ever. Just by looking at the outside, scares me. Miley's house has overgrown weeds, a mattress, dead grass, and an ugly piss-yellow paint job on the house. Who knows what the inside is like? I very carefully stepped to the porch while Miley opened the door. I stood there blown away. Her house was beautiful.

There was a huge flat screen plasma TV in her living room (which was larger than mine), about seven original guitars, a nice shiny classical edition piano, a granite island in her kitchen, and a beautiful real hardwood cherry floor. I stood there amazed. How could Miley Stewart afford all these things? I know Miley's dad was a one-hit wonder, but dang even I don't have the latest upgraded television set with that blu-ray shit.

"I'm going to change okay; some other friends are coming so just open the door for them." Miley requested as she walked up her stairs. I nodded and proceeded to wait on her couch. What have I got myself into? One night with annoying plus her annoying friends, ugh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, if it feels like a filler. It's going to get juicer next chapter and maybe a kiss (;**

**Reviews are good too!  
**


End file.
